His Master, In Love
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, the young Phantomhive Earl, is distraught when Elizabeth's father sends him a letter announcing his marriage to Elizabeth which will take place in a few days. He then tests Elizabeth if she's ready.Rated M for a particular event in Ch5.
1. His Master, Unaware

**His Master, In Love **

**A Kuroshitsuji fanfic**

**Chapter ONE.**

* * *

**Let's See How This One Goes.**

**Hey there! This time I will present to you....my first (and PROBABLY LAST )....**

**...Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. Probably this won't be too long either. Oh well. If it doesn't catch your eye or attention, leave it unfinished. If you like it....well, it's up to you.**

**Maybe you fans are sick of my long, long intros. Okay, so here goes " His Master, In Love" which is a Fanfic idea that came in my dreams one night....with a little changes of course.**

**I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji. I am merely a writer with ideas who would like to share them with the rest of the world's otaku population.**

_**THESE ARE CHARACTER THOUGHTS**_

**Pov's could also be expected.**

* * *

The First Turn

His Master, U n a w a r e

The horse-driven carriage drove up to a particular mansion on a chilly December evening. Inside it was a blonde-haired 16 year old noble lady, Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford, the bubbly and happy-go-lucky fiancee of Ciel Phantomhive, the mansion's young Earl. She was also known to have a fetish for anything cute, which drove the Young Earl mad.

Tonight, the Earl was unaware of Elizabeth's surprise visit as he sat inside his huge dining hall, moodily eating the dinner that his loyal butler, Sebastian, had laid out in front of him. Ciel had badly wanted to be secluded inside his room, eating in peace. But Sebastian had insisted on his eating inside the dining hall, where he could be distracted by the chattering of Finny and Maylene as they clumsily went about on their daily routine.

_Just what else could go wrong? _Ciel thought as he chewed on a piece of roast pork, feeling that something terribly wrong was going to happen.

So Elizabeth crashing into the room through the huge, heavy dining hall doors was _definitely _expected.

**"CIEL!!!!"** she cried as she ran towards the Earl like she was out of control. Spinning Ciel around like a stuffed doll, she continued, "Daddy's been soooo strict and I've waited weeks to see you~ ahh ~ you're still as cute as ever ~ CIEL!!"

Well, he knew this was going to happen. Sebastian was in a corner stifling his laughter, apparently _he _was also expecting this. But Ciel, being in a terrible mood, tried his best to gently push Elizabeth off him. Elizabeth stared at him with huge, shining eyes as he muttered:

"Sebastian. This is an order. Do your best to _keep Lizzie away from me._"

"Yes, My Lord." replied the butler, grinning.

"B-But C-ciel...I went all the way here....I...wanted to see you so _badly..._" Elizabeth stammered, being on the verge of tears. Ciel just simply went past her and shut himself inside his bedroom, leaving everyone in the dining hall thinking about what he had just done.

Back in the hall, Elizabeth had now began to cry. Cry as in cry a river of tears. Maylene tried her best to cheer the young lady up....

"Lady Elizabeth, Young master is just....not feeling well tonight....p-please excuse his behavior...."

Sebastian approached Lizzie with a clean white handkerchief and gently tried to wipe away her tears.

"Elizabeth-sama. As a humble servant, I would like to help you keep your tears hidden. It is inappropriate for a lady such as you to just shed them like this. A woman's tears are more important than any jewel....."

Elizabeth didn't understand how such a patient, warm, and understanding butler like Sebastian could put up with a stuck-up and moody Earl like Ciel. But she didn't understand herself why _she cared _about Ciel _so much..._to even _cry for _him like this was simply absurd, so Lizzie just stood there and let Sebastian wipe away her tears in that gentle manner....

* * *

~ 0 ~

Oh well, this is the end of the first chapter.

This fic WILL be quite lengthy.

Probably 9 chapters?

Will you read this 'till the end?

Next chapter please.

Hate this?

Drop it, now.

While you still have the chance!

Ichi-nii's Recommendation:

BEST WHEN READ WITH BACKGROUND MUSIC. :p

~foooooo~

ENJOY!!

AND FOR MY AVID FANS, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

+ICHI-NII-SAN+


	2. His Master, Outraged

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

_**CHAPTER two.**_

Excuse any wrong grammar or spelling that might be included.

In writing this fanfic,

I start at _**10 p.m.**_

* * *

The Second Turn

His Master, O u t r a g e d

Now alone inside the privacy of his bedroom, Ciel pores over a letter sent to him by Lizzie's father just yesterday. This particular letter was actually the reason behind his utterly irritable mood.

"No matter how many times I read this, it still says the same things. _Marriage. Property. Heir. Children....._I'm only sixteen going on seventeen and I have no idea why they say that Lizzie and I have to start married life as young as we are right now...." Ciel muttered, rage etched in his voice as he ripped the letter into pieces violently. "It's not like I am even.....even....."

"It's not like you even have feelings for the young lady, My Lord. That's what you were going to say. Wasn't it?"

That _damned butler._ "Sebastian! I thought I had locked-" Ciel cried in surprise. When could _he ever have even a second by himself...?_

"My Lord, you know that I could never leave you alone. I will always be by your side, even if this body-"

"I know about that, Sebastian. I still.....can't believe this...._marriage _thing...was going to come so soon. It's barbaric, preposterous, _and so...goddamned infuriating._ " Ciel replied, pissed. Butler, demon, or whatever Sebastian was, he still had his damned curiosity....

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth....well, let's just say....this isn't against Lady Elizabeth's consent at all. So maybe the best thing to do would be to accept your current situation. You are the Phantomhive's noble young earl. It is best to just keep doing what is right instead of what your heart desires in these kinds of situations." Sebastian replied with a sickening grin still plastered on his pale demonic face. Ciel couldn't see what Sebastian actually had to say. Just because you're a noble didn't mean you always had to be calm, neither did it mean you always had to be a dog of the higher-ups...that was what was running through his young mind at the moment. He was the Queen's Watchdog before she passed away. But all that was in the past. Now was a new beginning for him. Just when he thought nothing else would get in his way....this just had to happen.

"Sebastian. I have an order for you." Ciel muttered, with an evil grin playing on his face. A fabulous idea had just lit up in his mind....and there was no stopping him from accomplishing his _goal...._

"What could it be, My Lord?" Sebastian implied loyally. He was expecting this. His master always had ideas that come out from nowhere....

"Tell Elizabeth that she could spend the rest of the night here. The blizzard outside is getting to be quite a storm. Some accident could befall her if she even dares to ride her carriage back home. Go and leave me alone. I need to think this through...." Ciel continued, with a mischievous tone in his voice. Sebastian had seen through him by now. But being the servant that he was, he could do nothing but smile and obey obediently without any objections....in order to achieve _his own goal._

"Yes, My Lord." Orders were orders, after all. Someday, he would be able to get back at the earl who always gave him orders without concern for what circumstances he had. But Sebastian, being the patient and wise demon that he was, knew that he had to deal with this for a long while. The time would come and this wretched contract would come to an end...

_Ciel Phantomhive._

* * *

~ 0 ~

ONWARDS TO CHAPTER THREE, AMIGOS! TOMODACHIS! FANS,SUPPORTERS, AND REVIEWERS!


	3. His Master, Cunning

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

_**CHAPTER three.**_

Once again, I am not the owner nor creator of Kuroshitsuji.

I'm just a writer

with my ideas

and I LOVE SHARING THEM WITH ALL.

Got it?

* * *

The Third Turn

His Master, Cu n n i n g 

Sebastian hummed a playful tune as he walked briskly towards the Phantomhive Mansion's living room, where a sullen Elizabeth was being comforted by Maylene and Finny to no avail. She was still crying rivers of tears and holding close a framed photo of Ciel back when he was merely ten years old like a doll.

"Lady Elizabeth. Pardon my intrusion, but the Young Master has a certain request for you...." Sebastian piped up, clearing his throat. Maylene and Finny were all ears and staring lovingly at Sebastian, but for Elizabeth, it took quite a while before she looked up from Ciel's old photo and asked:

"W-What could it be...Sebastian...?"

Sebastian smirked and continued, "The Young Master would like you to stay in our abode for the night. There is quite a heavy blizzard building up outside and he fears that some terrible incident may befall you if you even dared to try and head home for tonight."

Elizabeth recovered from her slump quite quickly after hearing about Ciel's so-called "concern" for her welfare and immediately jumped up and asked in reply, "Ahh! Sebastian~ is that ~ the truth~? Kyaaaa! C-Ciel's a-actually....thinking about me like that~ Arigatouuuu~" She then went and spun Finny around like what she had done to Ciel earlier.

Sebastian chuckled lightly at Elizabeth's happy-go-lucky attitude, somehow he wished that his Master would be able to be the same as well. For a demon like him, thinking of someone else's welfare was quite unnatural. But why was he even thinking this way? He tried to blot the thoughts out of his mind as he cleared his throat, checked the time on his handy pocket watch, and piped up, "Lady Elizabeth, it is way past eight in the evening. I suppose I should escort you to the bathroom, where Maylene would give you a bath before your slumber...."

"Aww..okay~" Elizabeth replied joyfully, running up the steps towards Ciel's bedroom.

Sebastian immediately held back Lizzie by holding on to the hem of her skirt. "Pardon me, Elizabeth-sama. But the Master would not like to be disturbed..."

Maylene went over to Lizzie and whispered inside her ear, "What Sebastian....actually wants to pinpoint....is that Master Ciel is....at a _troublesome age._ I....I wouldn't like to s-see you, a y-young lady....b-being involved in s-something....._troublesome...._neither would Sebastian....right?" Looking up to Sebastian, Maylene smiles mischievously, obviously thinking that she had done something worthwhile to help Sebby for once....

Elizabeth didn't really get what Maylene meant. So she just nodded and proceeded to the bathroom without complaint.

Sebastian then took the chance to whisper inside Maylene's ear:

_"You did a wonderful job, Maylene."_

Maylene was surprised to see Sebastian hold a finger over his mouth and give her a swift wink.

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Maylene....do you happen to know?" Elizabeth asked, as Maylene scrubbed her back gently.

"H-Happen to know what, Elizabeth-sama?" Maylene replied curiously.

"Y-You know....C-Ciel's....t-taste....no, I mean, his preferences....f-for an ideal woman....don't you?"

Maylene looked away from Elizabeth for a while to try and cover up her steadily bleeding nose.

"C-Ciel-sama's....ideal woman? N-No....I...d-don't have the slightest inkling....he usually doesn't t-talk to anyone except...Sebastian...." Maylene stammered in reply, as she went on to rinse Elizabeth's back.

"Ahh...you mean you don't even...really know why Sebastian is the only one Ciel opens up to...?"

"N-Not a clue....wh-why do you ask, Lady Elizabeth...?"

"N-never mind, then....Maylene." Elizabeth sighs, disappointed.

* * *

~ 0 ~

Sssh....something M rated will happen sometime....

Don't tell your folks you're reading something like this.

Why, my own folks don't even know what I'm writing!

All they know is that I LOVE WRITING.

Okay, you got it?

Since you're still reading this

I figure you might wanna head over

to Chapter 4...

RIGHT NOW.


	4. His Master, In Action

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

_**CHAPTER four.**_

Here we go again, people!

Keep reading please...

Be patient,

for all stories come to an end.

* * *

The Fourth Turn

His Master, I n A c t i o n

Elizabeth was completely disappointed. Why exactly was Ciel acting this way? She had only wanted to see him so badly, yet it seemed like he was pushing her away....

Sebastian had escorted her to this guest room, Maylene made sure that the room was warm enough and even lit a fire to be sure. And she had tucked herself into this soft, comfortably smooth guest bed. Yet....something was still missing.

The warmth from the fire definitely wasn't enough. Elizabeth, though she was unaware of it, wanted a different kind of warmth....the kind of warmth which included a caring touch and loving feelings....

_But what was it exactly?_

"Good night, Daddy, good night, Sebastian, good night Maylene, Finny, me.....and Ciel....oh Ciel, if only you'd realize....how I really feel about you...._Ciel_...." Elizabeth's lips sighed as she tried to get some sleep.

* * *

~ 0 ~

After three fitful hours of tossing and turning in the guest bed, however, Elizabeth still hadn't managed to just drift off to sleep.....

So she decided to get out of bed and explore the Phantomhive mansion, which was three times larger than the Midfords'. Without even the slightest bit of cowardice, she walked about the halls and curiously explored the rooms that the mansion held, wanting to see more and more of the Phantomhive mansion's secrets and surprises....

Elizabeth finally arrived at the huge library which Sebastian always meticulously kept clean and arranged every single day. She entered the room, carefully shut the huge doors and whispered, "I wonder what kind of books Ciel reads on a daily basis...?"

Going over to a shelf, Lizzie scanned the titles while running a finger on the books' spines. _The Queen's Labors and Contributions to the Development of Our Country....Noble Desires and Orderly Living...._nothing to really catch someone else's attention. Ciel must have plenty of important matters to attend to. Lizzie remembered that her Father had always been talking about how her fiancee was more mature, capable, and intellectual than she was. She also remembered that whenever her father began one of those kinds of talks, she would seal her own ears shut and whisk herself away to her own little world of happiness....

A sudden shuffling surprised Elizabeth, shaking her out of her reverie. Little by little, as she looked about the darkened room for the source of the noise, fear started to build up inside her. Her heart started thumping wildly and cold sweat started dripping on her body.

"I....m-must be brave...." Elizabeth muttered to herself. Yet she was shaking with fear all over. Where was everyone? The noise got closer and closer....she felt terribly _alone _in that huge mansion...._Ciel...Ciel...I need you...! _Thoughts of fear were consuming Elizabeth as she felt arms closing in on her waist-

**"Gyaaaaa!" **She finally screamed in fear, wanting to break free from who- or what- was holding her close. Elizabeth turned around with a spark of bravery- and as she began to scream yet again, she was silenced by none other than _Ciel..._

"Shhh. It's only me, Elizabeth. Did I frighten you that much? You're shaking like a leaf." Ciel said, with a sly grin playing on his face, holding a finger above his mouth. Comforting people was something he never did....

"C-Ciel...thank goodness....th-that was only y-you....! I'm sorry for....worrying you...." Lizzie cried, embracing Ciel in her relief. _Now she knew she wasn't alone..._

"Lizzie, if you're still not used to sleeping in someone else's house, there's only one way to get over that." Ciel mischievously replied, laughing lightly.

"H-how, Ci-ciel...?" Elizabeth asked nervously. What exactly was he...?

"Lizzie, would you like to....sleep with _me?_" Ciel asked, with a tone of determination.

_If things go well, Lizzie, my plan will work out just fine. I know your true feelings. If you really love me, you would be able to do anything for me, isn't that right? _Ciel thought, as Elizabeth, with a huge blush spreading on her face, pondered over Ciel's silly "request". Did she know _what Ciel was up to?_

"Ciel....I guess I have no choice. After all, I know you....there's n-nothing wrong with sleeping with your husband....r-right...?" Lizzie replied, laughing lightly.

"Lizzie...? What...do you mean...?" Ciel asked absentmindedly.

"Oh, Dad told me that two days from now, our marriage....will finally take place. Also he...said that....starting from tonight, we should consider each other as a couple so we won't have trouble adjusting to the feeling..." Elizabeth continued, fumbling about with the ribbon on her nightgown. Ciel's eyes darted down to Elizabeth's chest without really meaning to. _She was growing in all the right places...._he tried to shake away those intrusive, perverted, and nasty thoughts. Lizzie was only a _friend..._

_...or was she really just that? _

If he really didn't consider her important, why was he so desperate to get her by his side?

"Then Lizzie, if you think that way, then probably this wouldn't be so bad, right?" _What was he saying?! _Ciel was now confused about what he was doing or thinking....or even saying. He was getting a certain sensation. Elizabeth was now starting to turn him on in some way. He was sixteen years old and he hadn't even kissed a girl in his entire existence. Fantasies? Never had the time for them. Wishes? Dreams? Garbage. But right now, he felt like he was being reborn on the spot. All his wildest desires were now coming to life, and he was well-aware of that now......

"Ciel? Why are you staring at me so--" Lizzie was cut off as Ciel lost all thoughts of self-conciousness and pulled her closer to give her a deep, passionate kiss. She didn't want this to end. The sensation of Ciel's lips on hers was too irresistible....warm tears fell from her eyes, and stopping them was impossible.

After they broke apart, Ciel noticed Lizzie's tears and wiped them away. "I apologize, Lizzie. Did I surprise you too much?" Lizzie only smiled and shook her head vigorously. Ciel then gave her another kiss. It was too much....afterwards, before she could say a word, Ciel muttered the words she had always wanted to hear the most:

_"Lizzie, I never realized this...but...I love you...more than anything else in this world."_

Elizabeth smiled, with tears still hanging from her eyes, and replied, "Ciel, I have always loved you as well...l-let me be with you...I promise...I will do my best to keep you satisfied..."

Ciel laughed lightly and rubbed Lizzie's hair. "Lizzie, you sound like Maylene introducing herself before I hired her....as long as I know you love me, it's enough."

Elizabeth was overjoyed. This was the best night of her life....and now she was going to make the most of it.

"Ciel....a-about your...request...."

"What about it?"

"I gladly accept it."

Ciel's laughter that followed afterwad made Elizabeth want to be with him even more. Some part of her was yearning to do more than just _sleep with him...._

"Hey, Lizzie, it's getting late. Let's go on ahead."

Elizabeth followed Ciel to his room obediently. She didn't know exactly what she was doing. Normally, she would never even think of sleeping with a man.

_But she somehow felt like this was so right......_

* * *

~ 0 ~

CHAPTER FIVE! M ALERT! SLIGHT LEMON ALERT!

GOMENASAI

FOR I WILL NEED YOUR ADVICE AND

OPINIONS ABOUT MY NEXT CHAPTER, SO

PLEASE KEEP ON GOING!!


	5. His Master, So Unpredictable

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

_**CHAPTER**_** five.**

There we have it.

M alert!!!

M ALERT!!

If you still want to keep on being INNOCENT:

KEEP OUT!!!!!!! :P

* * *

The Fifth Turn

His Master, So U n p r e d i c t a b l e

As she entered Ciel's bedroom, Elizabeth felt like she was entering a whole new world.

"Lizzie, what are you waiting for? Blow out that candle and lay yourself to sleep." Ciel commands, with that same determined tone he used earlier.

Elizabeth obeyed obediently without complaint. She didn't want to agitate Ciel right after he had confessed to her like that....

"C-Ciel....I am kind of....nervous about all this..." Lizzie muttered, as she sat on Ciel's bedside, fingering Ciel's smooth white sheets. They were _soft, _like the way his _lips_ felt on hers....

"Why have those doubts now that you're here? If you want to be my wife, you should get used to this from now on, like what your father says." Ciel replied, as Elizabeth finally laid down beside him. As soon as she did so, Ciel decided to hold her close. Lizzie felt safe in those arms...but she still couldn't help but feel wary....as Ciel's lips brushed across her neck and towards her ears.

_"Lizzie. I want you...." _he whispered in a voice filled with longing and desire.

Elizabeth smiled happily and replied, "Ciel...please make me your own." _It's because I love you..._

And so it began. Elizabeth gave in to her desire to be with Ciel and be able to satisfy him, even though she knew the consequences of what was _about to happen..._

As Ciel kissed her parted lips and began to pull up her nightgown, Lizzie started to moan her satisfaction. Ciel was really teasing her....but why was she not resisting? Didn't she have any lessons? She wasn't supposed to be pregnant before she became eighteen. Her father had told her that over and over again. No one could touch her before her eighteenth birthday....no one..._not even Ciel, her so-called "fiancee"._ But she didn't care any longer. _No...._

Her body was now exposed, and Ciel was relishing this sight. Then he started to lick at the pinky peak of Elizabeth's bare left breast while massaging the other one, making her moan louder.

"You like that, don't you Lizzy?" Ciel asked sarcastically, as Elizabeth nodded vigorously and replied, "Y-Yes...I...Ciel...just what exactly did I do to deserve this...?"

"Nothing really. I just want to show you...._how much I really love you_, Lizzy." Ciel replied, chuckling lightly.

* * *

~ 0 ~

Panting heavily, Elizabeth arched her back as Ciel entered her, aching for more, even though...it was a little more...painful than she had expected....

"A-Ah! C-Ciel...oh....i-it kind of... hurts...! P-please be more g-gentle...." She cried, tears dangerously hanging from her eyes.

"Sorry, Lizzy....this won't really...take too long..." Ciel replied, panting heavily. This was quite enjoyable, yet also quite exhausting for a beginner....his asthma was also starting to work up....and in between pants, he worked up quite a sweat and was coughing continously....

"C-Ciel...a-are y-you alright...? I....I..." Elizabeth asked, concerned. Ciel simply nodded and went on, pushing himself deeper into Elizabeth....

"Aah-! C-Ciel...."

"Lizzie, say my name louder..."

This sensation was too pleasurable...."C-Ciel!! Oh...Ciel..."

And it happened. Lizzie finally released, and both of them went into an orgasm together.

Weakly, Elizabeth fell into Ciel's arms. "Wow....that was too....good to be true...C-Ciel...I'm sorry for forcing you into this......."

"No, I'm the one...at fault, Lizzie. Are...you still alright?" Ciel replied, grinning.

"Yes...but...I'm so...exhausted, Ciel..."

"Then...let's sleep. G-good night then, Lizzy..." Ciel replied, giving Lizzy a kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth had already fallen asleep, so Ciel laid her down on the left side of his bed and whispered into her ear:

_"Sweet dreams, my lady."_

* * *

~ 0 ~

Meanwhile, through the half-opened bedroom door, Maylene, Finny, and Sebastian were in awe after what they had just witnessed.

And so they all went to the kitchen together without a word. When they were inside the safety of the room, Maylene was the first one to speak up.

"Young Master...and Lady Elizabeth....on the road of adulthood...!" Maylene cried, her nose steadily bleeding. She then began jumping around the kitchen. "Ooh, I had told her he was in a troublesome age!!"

"W-We have a crisis! How will we explain this to the Lady's father?!" Finny fussed, pulling off most of the pages of the book he had been reading before they checked up on Ciel and Elizabeth.

Sebastian then cleared his throat and replied, "Let us leave the Young Master to handle the consequences of his actions. That is taking another step towards adulthood. Finny and Maylene, I advice that you two should not bring this up in front of the Young Master, is that clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" The two househelps saluted in reply.

* * *

~ 0 ~

Okay, there.

My second shot at a lemon.

Te heh.

I suck, right?

OPINIONS  
AND  
ADVICE  
NOW

ACCEPTING...

l

l

l

\/

...below.

Click the Review op.

NOW.

OR ELSE!

(just kidding.)


	6. His Master, In Regret

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

_**CHAPTER six.**_

* * *

The Sixth Turn

His Master, In R e g r e t 

The morning sun shone brightly through Ciel Phantomhive's opened bedroom window, piercing his eyes like a dagger. It was _too bright_, in fact. What exactly could he be so happy about?

Beside him was Elizabeth Midford, his long-time fiancee and childhood friend. She was sleeping peacefully with a satisfied smile etched on her beautitful face. Ciel couldn't help but grin at his so-called "accomplishment." But when he recieved the letter announcing their marriage which would take place after but a mere fortnight from now, he was outraged.

So why....did he already _claim_ Elizabeth for_ his own_?

Regret now began to well up inside the young Earl's mind. What if..._just what if he had....?_

"M-morning already...?" A voice murmured, shaking him out of his reverie. He turned to face the waking Elizabeth with a fake smile etched on his face....

"G-Good morning, Lizzie." Ciel managed to reply, his voice shaking. Damn it. He was so _nervous..._

"Ah, good morning, Ciel..." Elizabeth replied, giggling. "Sooo, about what happened last night...let's keep it as our little secret, okay~?" She was back to her normal, energetic and carefree self yet again....

And all he could do was nod his approval.

* * *

~ 0 ~

Breakfast at the dining hall seemed quite tense. Sebastian still served the Earl in his usual manner, yet he knew that he was not himself. After all, Sebastian, even though he found it hard to admit, was still quite flustered after what he had witnessed the night before....

"Sebastian. This is another order." Ciel piped up, surprising Sebastian a little. Elizabeth's light laughter followed afterward, and Finny and Maylene did the same. Sebastian gave both of them piercing glares before replying, as always, with that _infuriatingly fake _smile:

"What may it be, My Lord?"

"Accompany Elizabeth on her way home. I have already contacted her father, along with that...._unreliable_....governess of hers. I still worry about what could happen to her as she heads home." Ciel ordered, avoiding Elizabeth's disappointed stare. After what happened last night....Lizzie knew that Ciel was feeling guilty. It was only natural....

"Yes, My Lord. As you wish..." Sebastian replied, bowing slightly in respect. _That was a different reply. Strange..._

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Ciel. I have a question before I go..." Elizabeth piped up as she fixed up her lopsided hair ornament in front of the guest room mirror.

"You knew I was here? Strange. I had thought that I was silent enough, Lizzie. "Ciel replied, grinning, "And yes...you may ask me anything."

Elizabeth hesitated for a while before asking:

"Ciel....are you....m-mad at me...?"

Ciel's laughter that followed afterward surprised Elizabeth. How long had it been since she last heard him laugh out loud?

"Lizzie...there is no reason for me to be angry. What happened between us was entirely my fault." Ciel replied, holding Elizabeth close. "Leave the handling of any consequence to me, Lizzie. I swear....I'll _take care of you._"

Elizabeth could not help but blush and get teary-eyed....and in a moment she was being kissed yet again by a determined Ciel....

_I don't want this to end......._Elizabeth thought as the kiss persisted. It was pure _bliss...._

"Excuse me...Lady Elizabeth, it is time to head on home. And pardon my intrusion into your _personal matters, _My Lord..." Sebastian suddenly said out of nowhere.

Ciel and Elizabeth broke apart, totally ashamed. Elizabeth's face was consumed by a huge red blush, while Ciel's fist was shaking with fury. _That damned butler...._!

"W-well then, Elizabeth...it's time...for goodbye. See you at the wedding." Ciel muttered, with rage and embarrassment etched in his voice. Elizabeth waved goodbye to Ciel, and,blushing magenta, she immediately ran towards the coach with Sebastian on her heels.

_I guess my plan was to test if you were really ready for what's to come, Lizzie._

Ciel's thoughts were now focused on how to keep _that_ to himself, when Sebastian always knew everything about him....

* * *

~ 0 ~

-------------------nxt chapter.


	7. His Master, Worried

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

_chapter seven._

* * *

The Seventh Turn

His Master, W o r r i e d 

One Month Later...

"Hey, Lizzie~ how does it feel like to be Mrs. Phantomhive, hmm...?"

"Hey, hey....what's up with that face you're making?"

Ciel's old attitude had probably rubbed off on her. For the past few weeks, Elizabeth didn't feel so right. She was always leaving Ciel's side to either vomit or get some fresh air. It was like something inside her was eating away at her...

And right now was definitely the worst time for her childhood playmates to be hanging around.

Especially now when all she wanted to do was sit, sleep, eat, and read. Not to mention frowning was natural now that she never had a moment of comfort....

"It's alright, I guess. Anyway, I feel sick. Which is why I am making thiiss faace~" Elizabeth replied, trying to hide the annoyance she felt in her voice. But no matter how she tried, her crankiness always showed....

"Aww...you'd better make a dash to the bathroom immediately, Lizzie! Don't puke all over us!"

And so she did. As soon as she got inside, unable to control herself, Elizabeth toppled to the floor and vomited so much even though she hadn't eaten anything...._just what exactly...?_

Ciel was framed by the bathroom door, hardly able to believe what he just witnessed. He had _read _this somewhere...._could it be that Lizzie was...?_

Elizabeth rinsed out her mouth and proceeded to clean up the floor. Maylene then came running and cried, "No, Lady Elizabeth....! I'll clean up this mess....this is my job!" So Elizabeth made way for Maylene and then watched as she mopped up the vomit.

"Lizzie....are you sure you're really alright? You'd been like this for a few days now...." Ciel asked, with a tone of concern.

"Y-yes...I probably just caught some kind of bug...don't worry so much about me Ciel..." Elizabeth replied, flustered.

Sebastian, watching silently by the doorway, knew that Elizabeth wasn't really _sick..._

...but being the sly demon that he was, he decided to keep his mouth shut for a while.

* * *

~ 0 ~

"My Lord, I had just accompanied Lady Elizabeth for a check-up...." Sebastian says out of the blue.

Ciel almost choked on his evening tea. "And? What did it prove?"

Sebastian remained silent for a while, hesitating. _Will it do the young Earl any good...?_

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth is _expecting _a child. She is about a few weeks _pregnant..."_ Sebastian said with a straight face. For the first time, a grin remained to be seen...

Ciel did not make a reply. He just stared off into his cup of tea, apparently too shocked for words.

* * *

~ 0 ~

NEXT.


	8. His Master, In A Pinch

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

**chapter eight.**

* * *

The Eighth Turn

His Master, In A P i n c h 

"No. That can't be right, Sebastian. _Repeat_ what you just said. That is an order."

"My Lord, pardon me for saying so. But Lady Elizabeth _is_ expecting a _child_, and she is already a few weeks ahead."

Ciel was too shocked to even think clearly. _Why was this happening now? _Elizabeth wasn't even seventeen. Neither was _he..._just _how...?_

"Sebastian....if you knew, you could have told me earlier." Ciel muttered, depression now beginning to build up inside of him. No, not just depression. Somehow he felt _stupid, useless, and miserable...._he had sworn to take care of Lizzie...but how was he going to handle _this crisis...?_

"My Lord, this is entirely...your fault for assaulting Lady Elizabeth at least a few weeks ago." Sebastian replied, still with no grin etched on his face. Ciel was starting to lose his patience. Sebastian was only coupling with his stress...

"You stupid demon. You were watching? Shame on you, Sebastian." Ciel replied, outraged. "Whatever shall I do to be able to get back at you? That was _personal..._"

"We demons do not think of others and their welfare that much. As long as I am here, I would be able to know whatever you plan to do without even looking at you, My Lord. And besides, you and Lady Elizabeth are married. What's there to worry about?" Sebastian laughed, staring at his young master intently. He knew he saw sadness in those _eyes...not to mention regret and rage mixed up together...._

"You obviously do not understand anything at all, Sebastian. Go and leave me alone."

"No, Sebastian, you stay here."

Ciel looked up from the cup of tea towards the study room's door. Elizabeth was there. She had been listening in the entire time....

**"L-Lizzie...!" **Ciel remarked, as he stared into Elizabeth's determined look. "Y-you'd....h-how long had y-you been there?"

"Hmm...let's just say since Sebastian entered this room, Ciel..." Elizabeth replied, smiling sweetly.

"Lizzie...y-you heard everything..."

"Ciel, I know you're upset. But I am _ready_ to accept this. I love children...and anyway, we are a _married _couple now. You're not alone. We'll do this _together_...." Elizabeth continued, with that air of superiority etched in her voice.

That sure was a first. So Elizabeth also had a little _maturity...deep down inside..._

And all Ciel could do was stare back at her in awe and nod.

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Ahh, it's been forever since you last visited _our _mansion, Ciel!" Elizabeth cried in glee while twirling around, as she, Sebastian, Ciel, Finny, and Maylene walked down a long hall inside the Midford mansion towards its library, where Elizabeth's father could be found immersed in his daily three-hour reading time.

Ciel rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, thinking: _Here I am worried sick about her pregnancy and how her father would take this, yet there she goes, twirling around and getting back inside her own little world of happiness and cute things. Yeah right, Lizzy. Enjoy yourself, while you still can-_

"My Lord, we are about to meet with Lady Elizabeth's beloved father. Please be a bit more reasonable and smile to the extent you can. We are merely guests, after all." Sebastian suggested out of the blue, interrupting Ciel's pondering.

"I know, Sebastian. I know." Ciel replied darkly, giving his butler an annoyed glare.

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Oh, my beautiful Lizzie! What ravishing news you bring home to your worried Father? Pray tell, is that really true?" Elizabeth's father asked, obviously very, very shocked.

"I am afraid so, Father....I really am a woman who hadn't been married for more than a month yet is expecting her first child. I'm terribly sorry..." Elizabeth replied, trying her best to look very depressed as well. She glanced back at her husband, whose frown still hadn't really gotten erased from his face. For the past few weeks, Ciel's old personality had been reawakened....

"Oh, Ellie, just what are you saying, you foolish child? You know perfectly well that I have told you that being an unmarried woman who got pregnant _before eighteen _is what is _unacceptable for me._ I have told you that time and time again. But what is there for you to worry about? Right now you are the Phantomhive Earl's Lady, you are married, so there. That is all I have to say about this matter." Elizabeth's father replied, smiling.

Elizabeth's acting was marvelous, but there was really no need for it. Maylene and Finny, who were both listening outside the door, clapped their hands in delight. Lizzie glanced yet again at Ciel, whose expression had obviously lightened up.

Sebastian gave Ciel a light nudge with his gloved right hand. "My Lord, your turn to speak has come." he whispered into the young Earl's ear.

And so Ciel stepped forward and began to speak.

"Mr. Midford, I humbly apologize for not being able to speak in your daughter Elizabeth's place. I solemnly swear to take responsibility for Elizabeth and our child as her husband and the Phantomhive Earl." Ciel piped up, with a tone of maturity and righteousness which Elizabeth envied. Ciel could easily balance being a nobleman and an ordinary individual....

"Oh, no, no, , there is no need for all those formalities. Just seeing you accompany my daughter here has made me believe that you are indeed responsible enough for this task....of being my daughter's husband. Er...how old were you again?" replied, grinning.

"Sixteen." Ciel replied, with that same tone he used earlier.

"Ah, sixteen it is then. Well, young Earl, you had made me believe that age isn't necessary for even these kinds of noble positions....why, the way you spoke earlier would make anyone believe that you were above your twenties!" remarked, laughing lightly.

The grin which began to form on Ciel's face after hearing that remark was too obvious to conceal. Sebastian knew that Ciel was _really _too old for his age, especially during times like these. Elizabeth, in the meanwhile, was too surprised to utter a word.

She had never really seen before how Ciel really was and why her father talked about him like he was a collague. Now there was proof right in front of her.

_Ciel, you truly are amazing...._

* * *

~ 0 ~

"See, Ciel? You know, I told you it was going to be just fine!" Elizabeth piped up as she knitted a scarf inside Ciel's bedroom.

"I know, Lizzy." Ciel replied, staring out the darkened window into the night while sitting on a chair near it. "I guess I just became a little bit too worked up."

Elizabeth grinned mischievously and approached her gloomy husband. "Ciel...I got you now!! Now get that frown off your face, will you? Pretty pleeasee~?" she cooed, embracing Ciel tightly.

Ciel's frown turned into a malicious grin. He turned to face Elizabeth and kissed her with such force that both of them were shocked after breaking apart.

"C-Ciel....what was that just now...?" Lizzie asked, giggling uncontrollably.

"Lizzie, that was what you call a token of appreciation. Without you, heaven knows how mentally insane I would be now." Ciel replied, smiling happily at Elizabeth. _Just like those days...._

"Oh, Ciel. You really shouldn't flatter me too much." Elizabeth replied, holding on to Ciel once again. And for a moment, they just sat on the floor, enjoying the sensation of being in each other's arms....

* * *

~ 0 ~

next.


	9. His Master, As A Father

**HIS MASTER, IN LOVE**

**CHAPTER NINE.**

* * *

The Ninth Turn

His Master, As A Father

"Lizzie! What's wrong...? Lizzie..!" Ciel fussed as he awoke in the middle of an August night to Elizabeth's strangled cries.

"C-Ciel...! Y-you're awake...p-please call the midwife....I think I am....going to....g-give...birth!" Elizabeth managed to spit out as she fell victim to the pains of child labor.

Ciel immediately nodded his approval and went straight out of the bedroom without looking at where he was going-

"My Lord, I have heard Lady Elizabeth's cries, and I have called the midwife just seconds before you awoke." Sebastian the ever-infuriating yet alert demon butler announced, shocking the hell out of Ciel. How could that stupid butler just appear out of nowhere right in front of him in an emergency like this....?

"Well, anyway, alright then Sebastian. I'll have Maylene do some preparations. In the meanwhile....I would be..."

"You would be beside Lady Elizabeth, My Lord. Giving birth is a very painful and excruciating procedure, and women would like their husbands to be beside them, giving them courage, during this kind of moment." Sebastian replied, smirking. Ciel hated Sebastian's smirk...yet he knew that the butler always spoke the truth....

"Okay then. You go call Maylene, and I'll support Lizzie. If I even could...." Ciel murmured back in reply.

All of a sudden, as the midwife came panting into the room, Elizabeth's pained cry pierced the hall as a bolt of lightning struck outside, and rain began pouring down in torrents. It was like the weather was blending in with the atmosphere...

"Lizzie!" Ciel cried, running back into his bedroom to witness one of the most breath-taking sights he would be able to see during his entire existence...

* * *

~ 0 ~

"Oh, the heavens have blessed this family with _twins_!" cried the midwife in relief, after five hours of hearing Elizabeth's pained crying, struggling, and panting....finally, the first-ever twins in the history of the Phantomhive clan was released into the world....

Ciel snapped awake, staring straight into Elizabeth's pale, exhausted yet relieved face. He was still holding her hand, like what she had told him to do for the past few hours....

Smiling weakly, Elizabeth murmurs, "Ciel..._thank you so much..._" before falling asleep out of exhaustion.

"L-Lizzie....you shouldn't be...thanking me. But you did great...it's not just one child. There's two of them, Lizzie. Congratulations..." Ciel replied softly, rubbing his young wife's strawberry-blonde hair gently. She was perspiring _so much_...was this really _all because of him....?_

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive...your wife looks pretty young. How old are the two of you, really...?" The midwife asked, staring straight into Ciel's deep blue eyes.

He found it hard to admit, but Ciel was _truly ashamed _of himself. He didn't want the midwife to know how old he and Elizabeth were...even though he knew that early marriages were common among noble families....

"S-Sixteen....g-going on seventeen." Ciel managed to reply, hesitating slightly. _The cat's out of the bag...._

The midwife smiled innocently as she replied, "Oh, is that so...?" and proceeded to help Maylene clean up the bloody bedsheets and take off the sleeping Elizabeth's nightgown to give her a sponge bath.

The procedures went on, with Ciel keeping a close watch on everything. Unaware of his presence, he distinctly heard the midwife click her tongue softly and mutter, _"Nobles these days are so young..."_

Yes, that was right.

_We are so young, Lizzie...._

_Lizzie..._

_I'm terribly sorry about all this..._

* * *

~ 0 ~

It was broad daylight now, and Ciel's bedroom was bathed in sunshine. There was no trace of last night's ordeal.....

Well, except for the fact that the sleep-deprived sixteen year old father, Ciel Phantomhive, could be found sleeping peacefully sprawled on the living room sofa.....instead of being in his room.

"My Lord. Pardon me for interrupting your peaceful slumber....but Lady Elizabeth is calling for you." Sebastian announced, gently shaking the young Earl awake.

"S-Sebastian, you fool....you should've told me that earlier!" Ciel irritatedly replied, putting himself into a sitting position and straightening up his hair.

As he went into his bedroom, he was greeted by a cheerful Elizabeth, who was now happily cuddling the Phantomhive twins inside her loving arms.

"Ah, Ciel, good morning! You never told me that our child actually had a twin~ so unfair~ Ciel~!" Lizzy cooed, like she had completely forgotten about last night's ordeal.

"Lizzy..." Ciel muttered, sitting next to Elizabeth on the bed. He then started touching one of the twin's cheeks lightly with a finger. "This one is a girl...and the other one is a boy. What would we name them, Lizzy?" he asked, staring straight into Elizabeth's apple-green eyes. They had a particular _sparkle _in them today....

"Hmm...how about this, Ciel?" Elizabeth replied, grinning, "I'll decide on the girl's, you decide on the boy's. Alright?"

Ciel thought that idea was simply marvelous. "You go first then, Lizzy."

"Hmm...I've always loved the name "Beatrice". How about that one, Ciel?" Lizzy suggested, with that gleam in her eyes sparkling brighter.

"I think "Beatrice Phantomhive"...sounds quite wonderful...now Lizzy, help me decide on what to name him." Ciel replied, smiling with satisfaction. "Oh, Lizzy, before I forget, Beatrice means "Bringer of Joy" in Latin."

"Ehh?! Is that true? Alright then, Ciel....let's think up of a wonderful name for our little boy...." Elizabeth cried, excitement etched in her voice.

For a while, Ciel and Elizabeth were silent, deep in thought about what to name the boy twin.

After about thirty seconds, both of them managed to think about a name which both of them could agree upon.

"Cedric....Phantomhive..."

The twins then awoke and began to squirm in their mother's arms...like they knew that their parents were calling for them...

_And yet, they were so young._

* * *

~ 0 ~

hURRAY! For you, my darling reader:

FOR YOU

HAVE REACHED

THE END

OF THIS

WORK OF

...?

well...a...FANFIC.

Do you guys think I could write a sequel to this?

l

l

l

\/

click that op.

BELOW...

to ANSWER.

Thank you very much for supporting me by reading this fanfic!

Your own ideas are worth more

than ANY TREASURE.

(*_*)

sayonara,

MINNA!

Hope you had a blast...!

+ichi-nii-san+


End file.
